Close to the flame
by sommerschnee
Summary: „Heute ist der Tag, an dem Charlie dich für immer verlieren könnte.“ Harry ist nicht bereit sich der Liebe zu stellen, aber manchmal lässt einem die Zeit keine Wahl. SLASH One-Shot HarryCharlie


Titel: Close to the flame  
  
Autor: cristall  
  
Teil: 1/1  
  
Pairings: Harry/Charlie  
  
Warnings: Slash  
  
Serie: Harry Potter  
  
Email: cristall_myra@web.de   
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört mir nicht, ich hab mir die Charas lediglich geliehen und ich verdiene hiermit auch kein Geld  
  
Kommentar: Einfach nur eine Fanfiction für zwischendurch ^^. Der Titel ist von HIM und von einem Rpg von selene und mir.. mir fiel kein Titel ein.. *drop*  
  
Achja bevor ich es vergesse... hab jetzt ein Livejournal *freu* www.livejournal.com/users/cris_mimi dort werden sofort Updates stehen wenn ich was neues hochlade und ab sofort auch Antworten auf Reviews stehen ^^ und seid gewarnt.. ich habe niemals behauptet, dass diese Story Sinn macht..  
  
Danke: Ein ganz liebes Danke geht an Vanillia, die diesen Teil gebetat hat *knuddel*  
  
Harry lachte leise auf, als sich Hände unter sein Shirt schlichen, mit den Fingerspitzen die durch Quidditch antrainierten Muskeln nachzogen.   
  
"Nicht!" brachte er gerade noch atemlos zustande und versuchte sich lachend zu befreien. "Das kitzelt."  
  
Die Hände verschwanden und Lippen legten sich fordernd auf Harrys. Der junge Erwachsene schloss automatisch die Augen, genoss den Kuss und erwiderte ihn sanft, während seine Hände über den Rücken des anderen strichen.  
  
Es war die erste ruhige Nacht seit langem. Der Sternenhimmel war klar und kein Zeichen von Kampf und Mord konnte das Licht des silbernen Vollmondes trüben, das durch ein offenes Fenster auch in den Raum fiel, indem sich Harry in diesem Moment befand.  
  
Als dieser die grünen Augen wieder öffnete, blickte er direkt in Charlie Weasleys Gesicht, das von einem zärtlichen Lächeln geprägt war, passend zu dem Ausdruck der ozeanblauen Augen, deren Blick auf Harry ruhte.  
  
Der Schwarzhaarige erwiderte das Lächeln, strich mit einer kurzen Bewegung einige rote Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht des anderen.  
  
"Du siehst aus wie ein Kind, wenn du lachst." Harry verzog verwundert das Gesicht. "Ein Kind?", wiederholte er ungläubig und Charlie nickte.  
  
"Ja. Unschuldig, frei, glücklich... früher sahst du öfter so aus." Harry ließ seine Hand wieder sinken. "Früher ist nicht heute Charlie. Ich bin erwachsen geworden."  
  
Der Ältere seufzte. "Viel zu früh.... Harry, du bist 19. Du solltest jetzt erst langsam lernen, was es heißt erwachsen zu sein. Stattdessen bist du seit Jahren erwachsen."   
  
"Das ist nun mal meine Bestimmung Charlie. Die Bestimmung des Jungen, der lebt. Was soll ich anderes tun, als erwachsen werden und kämpfen?"  
  
"Du musst nicht-" Harry stoppte Charlie, indem er seine Lippen erneut auf dessen drückte.  
  
"Tu das nicht Charlie. Verschwende nicht die paar Stunden die uns noch bleiben."  
  
Erstaunt riss Charlie die Augen auf. "Was meinst du?" Harry lächelte beruhigend.  
  
"Nichts, du Dummkopf. Nur, dass ich in ein paar Stunden zur Arbeit ins Ministerium muss."  
  
Charlie grinste verlegen, schwieg jedoch und ergab sich willig Harrys Liebkosungen.  
  
Doch der Gedanke wollte nicht aus seinem Kopf verschwinden, dass Harry etwas anderes gemeint hatte, als seine Arbeit.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry zog sich die Handschuhe aus Drachenleder über, überprüfte ihren Sitz noch einmal während er geistesabwesend mit der Zunge über die Lippen fuhr.  
  
Er schaute auf, als die Tür aufging, lächelte leicht, als er Draco Malfoy erkannte  
  
"Hey Dragon," begrüßte er ihn und wandte seinen Blick wieder zu seinen Handschuhen.   
  
Draco verzog bei diesem Spitznamen das Gesicht, sagte jedoch nichts, sondern griff ebenfalls nach seinen Handschuhen, die bereits von den Hauselfen hingelegt worden waren.  
  
Ein kurzer Moment der Stille verging, während Harry die bereitgelegte Robe anzog, die aussah, als hätte sie bereits einiges an Flüchen aushalten müssen.  
  
"Alles geregelt?", fragte Draco schließlich und erntete einen fragenden Blick von Harry. "Ich meine verabschieden und so."  
  
Harry senkte den Blick und griff nach seinem Zauberstab. "Ich hab mein Testament bereits aufgesetzt als ich 15 war."   
  
"Du weißt genau, dass es das nicht war, was ich gemeint habe." Harry hob den Kopf, die Maske aufsetzend, die schon fast ein Teil von ihm geworden war. Draco jedoch konnte er damit nicht mehr täuschen.  
  
"Ich habe niemandem von dem ich mich verabschieden müsste." Draco seufzte halb grummelnd und erwiderte Harrys Blick entnervt "Hör auf Harry!! Du weißt ganz genau, dass du nicht alleine bist! Du redest dir das ein, seit Granger und Weasley nicht damit klar kamen, dass du schwul bist. Mach endlich die Augen auf und schau dich um. Sieh die Leute, die dir beistehen und die du mit deinem Verhalten verletzt!"  
  
Harry schwieg und wandte Draco den Rücken zu, dessen Ausbruch einfach ignorierend. Doch der ehemalige Slytherin war nicht gewillt jetzt ebenfalls zu schweigen.  
  
Vielleicht... nein, wahrscheinlich würde er nie wieder die Gelegenheit haben Harry all das zu sagen, was schon längst hätte gesagt werden müssen.  
  
Er senkte seine Stimme, bevor er erneut sprach. "Was ist mit Charlie.?" Zufrieden beobachtete er, wie der Jüngere regungslos verharrte.  
  
"Hast du ihm wieder das Übliche erzählt? Dass du zur Arbeit bist? Seit einem Jahr erzählst du ihm das nun, obwohl du dich eigentlich dem Trainingsprogramm des Ministeriums unterziehst. Und selbst heute hältst du es nicht für nötig ihm alles zu erklären?"  
  
Harry zupfte seinen Umhang zurecht. "Heute ist nur ein Tag wie alle anderen auch."   
  
"Harry verdammt! Wir kämpfen heute gegen Voldemort!"   
  
Harry drehte sich um, die Augen glitzernd vor Wut.  
  
"Ich habe die letzten 19 Jahre gegen Voldemort gekämpft. Wie gesagt, ein Tag wie jeder anderer."  
  
Harry ging an Dracos vorbei in Richtung Tür, die Worte des Blonden ignorierend der einfach weiter sprach.  
  
"Harry! Heute ist der Tag, an dem der Kampf endlich enden könnte. Heute ist der Tag, an dem sich die Zukunft entscheidet."  
  
Harry knallte hinter sich die Tür zu und der laute Knall vermischte sich mit Dracos Worten. Der Blonde starrte die geschlossene Tür an, nicht wissend ob sein langjähriger Trainingspartner ihn verstanden hatte.  
  
"Heute ist der Tag, an dem Charlie dich für immer verlieren könnte."  
  
~*~  
  
Harry stand am Planungstisch, eine Karte der Umgebung vor sich liegend und ging gerade mit Professor McGonagall und Professor Dumbledore noch einmal den Plan durch als die Tür zum Blackanwesen aufgestoßen wurde.  
  
Der Schwarzhaarige blickte erstaunt auf, als er seinen Namen hörte.  
  
"Harry James Potter!!" Erschrocken wich er zurück, als er einen wütenden Charlie entdeckte.  
  
So entging es seiner Aufmerksamkeit, dass sich fast alle dezent zurückzogen, während Draco grinsend in einer Ecke stehen blieb.  
  
Charlie winkte demonstrativ mit einem Zettel in seiner Hand.  
  
"Dich den Todessern in den Weg stellen, ja? Voldemort vernichten? Wann hattest du vor mir davon zu erzählen? Wenn ich dich in ein paar Jahrzehnten da oben im Himmel besuchen komme?"   
  
Harry zog die Stirn kraus. "Woher weißt du..?" Er schaffte es nicht fertig zu reden, denn schon fand Charlies Faust den Weg in Harrys Gesicht, dessen Kopf mit Schwung zur Seite kippte.  
  
Ungläubig legte er eine Hand auf die bereits rot gewordene Fläche, wandte den Kopf um Charlie anblicken zu können, der sich einfach nicht beruhigen wollte, vor Wut zitterte.  
  
"Woher ich das weiß?! Im Gegensatz zu dir scheint zumindest ein Mensch zu denken, dass ich das Recht habe zu erfahren, wenn mein Freund mit dem ich bald ein Jahr zusammen bin, vorhat sich selbst umzubringen."  
  
Seine Augen fanden Draco, der sich plötzlich wünschte mit den anderen hinaus gegangen zu sein und er schenkte ihm ein dankbares Lächeln.  
  
Harry folgte Charlie Blick. "Du hast es ihm gesagt?" Draco nickte "Ich habe ihm vorhin einen Brief geschrieben und ihm alles erzählt."   
  
"Warum?"   
  
Draco seufzte und strich sich eine blonde Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.  
  
"Verdammt weil wir Freunde sind Potter!! Oh guck nicht so... wir trainieren seit dem siebten Jahr zusammen, seit einem Jahr unter Leitung des Ordens... war ja klar, dass es irgendwann einmal dazu kommen musste. Und eins will ich hier mal klarstellen.. eigentlich wäre es deine Aufgabe gewesen mir das zu sagen. Schließlich bist du immer noch der Gryffindor und ich der Slytherin hier."  
  
Harry lächelte "Danke." Draco schnaubte nur und schritt in Richtung Tür. "Wir sehen uns unten."  
  
Dann war er weg und Harry war alleine mit Charlie im Raum.  
  
Eine Weile blickten sie sich nur stumm an, dann begann Charlie zu reden.  
  
"Er mag dich sehr gerne." Harry nickte "Du hast es ja gehört, wir sind Freunde." "Nein, ich meinte..." Charlie unterbrach sich selbst und lachte "Ach Gott Harry.. manchmal bist du wirklich naiv."  
  
Wieder Schweigen. "Er hat viel für mich getan." Erklärte Harry plötzlich. "Ich wollte ihn immer beschützen." "Das wirst du auch." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wer weiß."  
  
Charlie trat zu Harry, legte beide Hände auf dessen Schultern. "Ich werde nicht versuchen dich aufzuhalten. Ich weiß, dass ich es nicht könnte. Natürlich hat es mich verletzt, dass du mir nichts gesagt hast, aber ich kann es akzeptieren."  
  
Seine Hände strichen schwarze Strähnen aus der Stirn des anderen "Ich kenne dich inzwischen gut genug um zu wissen, warum du so gehandelt hast.. aber bevor du gehst... für immer... möchte ich dir eins sagen."   
  
Charlie schluckte und betrachtete für einen Moment den jungen Mann, der vor ihm stand, den Blick zu Boden gesenkt.  
  
"Harry ich...!" "Nicht!"   
  
Ruckartig hatte der Gryffindor den Blick gehoben, schaute Charlie nun direkt an. Dieser registrierte erstaunt Tränen in den grünen Augen.  
  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Sag es nicht.. nicht jetzt... es würde alles nur noch schwerer machen Charlie."  
  
Der Ältere verstärkte den Druck seiner Hände. "Nein Harry.. ich habe ein Jahr lang geschwiegen. Ich möchte nicht länger schweigen.. ich kann es nicht, weil ich mich hassen würde.. kannst du das akzeptieren?"  
  
Einen Moment blickten die beiden sich nur stumm an, dann streckte Harry sich, drückte seine Lippen auf Charlies. Schließlich nickte er.  
  
"Gut.. sag es mir. Ich bin bereit."  
  
Charlie lächelte.  
  
"Ich liebe dich."  
  
~*~  
  
Harry zwang sich ruhig auf dem Boden liegen zu bleiben. Neben sich konnte er den Atem Dracos hören.  
  
"Drac'." "Ja?!" "Du sagtest wir sind Freunde..." "Was willst du Potter?" "Ich werde alleine gegen Voldemort kämpfen." "..." "Ich habe einen Zauber entwickelt der ihn töten wird... aber er mich mein Leben kosten." "Ich weiß." "Woher?" "Wir sind Freunde."  
  
Stille.  
  
"Draco?" "Ja Harry.. ich werde auf ihn aufpassen." "Und..." "Ihm sagen was du fühlst ja. Das bin ich dir schuldig."  
  
"Danke."  
  
~*~  
  
Es regnete, als Harry James Potter, der Junge der lebt, beerdigt wurde. Die Tropfen fielen in silbernen Fäden zu Boden, verschwanden in der alles umschlingenden Dunkelheit, denn die Sonne war hinter dichten Wolken verschwunden.  
  
Charlie blickte sich suchen um, als Dumbledore eine Rede über die Tapferkeit Harrys hielt, der das Erbe Gryffindors in sich trug.  
  
Er entdeckte Ron abgeschieden von der riesigen Menge, neben Hermione, deren Bauch zeigte, dass sie hochschwanger war. Sie hatten ihm bisher noch nicht einmal eine Nachricht geschrieben.  
  
Mit bedächtigen Schritten ging er zu den beiden hinüber. "Hallo Ron. Hallo Herm'." Ron starrte schweigend auf Dumbledore, während die junge Frau ihm ein Lächeln schenkte.  
  
Charlie bemerkte, dass sie trotz der Traurigkeit in ihrem Blick wunderschön aussah, die Schwangerschaft schien ihr gut zu bekommen. Rons Gesicht war er zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben nicht fähig zu lesen.  
  
Zu seiner Überraschung sprach Hermione ihn von sich aus an. "Es tut gut dich zu sehen Charlie." Immer noch lächelnd trat sie auf ihn, küsste ihn auf die Wange.  
  
"Ich wollte dir eigentlich schon längst eine Nachricht schreiben, aber.." ein bedeutungsvoller Blick zu Ron "Bis jetzt ging es nicht."  
  
Charlie runzelte die Stirn. "Probleme?" "Nein, nein. Es ist alles okay."  
  
Sie nahm seine Hand und drückte sie. "Ich möchte dich um einen Gefallen bitten Charlie, das Kind.. ich möchte dass du sein Pate wirst.. und nach der Geburt den Namen aussuchst." Ein Grummeln von Ron. Charlie war erstaunt.  
  
"Natürlich Herm, gerne, aber.. geht das denn..? Ich möchte nicht, dass ihr deshalb Ärger bekommt." Er schaute zu Ron, wie als würde er auf eine Reaktion warten, doch dieser ignorierte ihn auch weiter.  
  
Hermione drückte seine Hand etwas fester. "Ich möchte es, also ist es in Ordnung."  
  
Charlie lächelte nun auch. "Gut dann... gerne.." er löste seine Hand. "Entschuldige kurz.", damit trat er neben Ron.  
  
"Ron.. ich weiß du möchtest nachdem was damals vorgefallen ist nicht mehr mit dir reden, willst mich nicht mehr sehen, seit ich mich für Harry entscheiden habe, aber.. hast du Harrys Testament gelesen..?"  
  
Keine Reaktion, Charlie zog ein Buch aus seinem Umhang, durch einen Zauberspruch Wasser abweisend gemacht, auf der Titelseite ein Bild von Hermione, Ron und Harry aus dem ersten Jahr.  
  
"Er wollte, dass du dies kriegst. Fotos von früher. Er dachte, dass wäre aussagekräftiger, als alle Wertsachen."  
  
Und tatsächlich reagierte Ron dieses Mal, griff nach dem Fotoalbum. Als er wieder aufschaute war sich Charlie nicht mehr sicher, ob die Flüssigkeit auf seinen Wangen Regen oder Tränen waren.  
  
"Danke." Flüsterte Ron heiser, drehte sich dann um und ging. Hermione küsste ihren Schwager zum Abschied erneut auf die Wange. "Und du kommst klar Charlie?" Er nickte. "Natürlich."   
  
"Gut.. wenn was ist.. du kannst mir jederzeit eine Eule schicken.."   
  
"Danke."  
  
Charlie stand lange alleine im Regen vor dem Grab, stand auch noch da, als alle anderen bereits gegangen waren.  
  
Irgendwann trat jemand neben ihn. Charlie wusste sofort, dass es Draco war.  
  
"Schmerzt es sehr?" Charlie schüttelte den Kopf, nickte dann aber doch. "Es ist ein seltsames Gefühl.. ich weiß, dass der Schmerz da ist, doch ich spüre ihn nicht."  
  
Draco nickte verstehend. "Mir geht es ebenso."  
  
Der Regen fiel weiter zu Boden und ein sanftes Prasseln erfüllte die Luft.   
  
"Harry bat mich um etwas." Charlie lächelte wehmütig "Ich kann es mir denken."   
  
"Ich soll auf dich aufpassen." Charlie nickte. "Und dir sagen, dass er dich auch liebt." Die Augen des Rothaarigen öffneten sich erstaunt.  
  
"Lüg mich nicht an," bat er heiser und Draco schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Ich lüge nicht."  
  
In diesem Moment konnte Charlie nicht mehr. Weinend ließ er sich in Dracos Arme sinken, den Trost einer neuen Freundschaft genießend.  
  
Er weinte aus vielen Gründen: aus Trauer, aus Glück, aus Einsamkeit und aus Angst vor der Zukunft.  
  
Es verging einiges an Zeit, bis er sich von Draco löste.  
  
"Danke."  
  
Draco nickte nur und Charlie lächelte ihn an.  
  
"Harry hat erzählt du wohnst momentan im Hotel? Ich hab noch eine Schlafcoach bei mir in der Wohnung..."  
  
~*~  
  
Charlie öffnete, vollkommen außer Atem, die Tür des Krankenhauszimmers, trat mit schnellen Schritten ein. Ron stand am Fenster, schenkte ihm ein kurzes Nicken, dann lenkte Charlie seinen Blick zu Hermione die im Bett lag, ihn glücklich anlächelte.  
  
"Es ist ein Junge Charlie." Er trat an das Bett, betrachtete das Baby. Hermione blickte zu ihm auf. "Weißt du schon einen Namen?" Charlie nickte.  
  
"Er soll Harry heißen."   
  
~Fin~ 


End file.
